Jet Force Gemeni: The New Recruit
by Drahsid
Summary: This is a story of what happened AFTER the events of Jet Force Gemeni, and folows a New recruit to the jet force team.
1. The New Recruit

**I do ****NOT**** own JFG or RARE**

**Times:**

**Space Time = 12 Minutes before Eastern Time**

**GoldWood Time = 48 Minutes before Space Time (50 before Eastern)**

* * *

It was a normal day. The family, of Juno, Vela, and Lupus were doing the usual.

Vela was watching the news, Juno was drinking cofee, Lupus was sleeping in Vela's lap.

As Vela watched the news a announcment came on.

"**ALERT!** Ant Drones have returned, and their as angry as ever! GoldWood is under attack!" The Anouncment Straight-forwardingly said.

"Juno! Come look at this!" Vela bellowed.

Juno gave a grunt and walked over to Vela and wached the T.V.

Juno wailed his arms into the air "I THOUGHT WE KILLED THOSE ANTS AND MIZAR 2 YEARS AGAO!" Juno Angerly Grunted out-loud, Waking Lupus.

"Calm down, Juno." Vela calmingly said.

"Well, Lets go destroy them **AGAIN** then." Juno invitingly said, showing Vela the door.

Vela Picked Lupus up, nuzzled him, then walked towards the door. She opened it to see the mail-man put somthing in there mail-box and walk off muttering "stupid job" snobishly.

Vela Checked the mail and took out the letter. It was from the military of Earth, saying that they'd be getting a new recruit on the team.

"Hey, Juno... look at this!" Vela said dreadly.

Juno snached the letter out of Velas hand and read:

"_**Dear 'Jet Force Team'**_

_**Because of the recent events, and lack of room on earch, we have decided to give you a new recruit that will stay on your team, PERMANENTLY. You are to wait to recive this new recruit before embarking on any new missions, or expeditions.**_

_** Sinceraly, Earths military Leader**_"

"Well, This is just great Vela!" Juno mutered.

Vela walked inside of there house (folowed by Lupus) and got back on the couch and wached the T.V. some more.

Juno slugishly flailed his body into the house and sat back down in the kitchen and drank his coffee some more.

Lupus leaped on Vela lap and wagged his tail.

"Were getting a new team member Lupus, isn't this exciting!?" Vela said giggling.

Lupus licked Velas face.

"Whos my good boy?" Vela repeated a few times, playing with Lupus.

After a while Lupus got tired and fell back asleep.

Vela contenued to wach the news.

Juno went straight to bed after his coffee.

Vela started to do some cleaning, she washed the dishes, did _HER_ laundry, fed lupus, and made _her_, and _Lupus_'s bed. (Lupus has his own persanal bed.)

after 8:30 PM ~Space Time~ Vela and Lupus went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Vela woke up early (5:30 AM ~Space Time~) and had some breakfast (Some toast, orange juice, and a vitaman)

and then took a warm shower.

Later when Lupus woke up (6:52 AM ~Space Time~) and ate some of his food. then he walked around the house trying to find somthing to do.

Vela finished her shower and wached the news, Lupus jumped on her lap to do the same.

Nothing interesting was on, accept for the GoldWood invasion.

at around 12:38 ~Space Time~ There was a knock on the door.

Vela opened the door, and she seen a Male, her size, with armor that was brown, and looked like unos, with the helmet off.

"Hi, I'm the, uhh... new recruit..." The person said, looking at a peice of paper to make sure he was in the right place.

* * *

Hope you liked. i'll add the next chaper soon! _**Please reveiw!**_


	2. Off to GoldWood

**Times:**

**Space Time = 12 Minutes before Eastern Time**

**GoldWood Time = 48 Minutes before Space Time (50 before Eastern)**

* * *

"Oh, Oh, come in!" Vela said sheepishly.

The new recruit walked in and looked around.

"D-do you want a tour?" Vela said walking up behind him scaring him a little.

"Umm..." The new recruit drifted out into her eyes.

He had snapped back into his conscious mind and stuttered "Y-Yes Ma'am" While saluting her.

She giggled and said "You don't have to act like that "Ma'am". " jokingly.

She had shown him around the house, introduced herself, Lupus, and then took Juno's hand and put it in warm water; although he woke up before the results prevailed.

"Wah- whats goin' on?" Juno said waking up.

"Someone new is here, Juno." Vela said motherly.

Juno staggered to his feet and saluted all that stood in front of him. (Vela and the new recruit.)

"Pbht, men." Vela muttered in reply to Juno's salute.

"Lets go destroy those drones now!" Juno announced happily.

Before anyone could reply juno bolted into his ship and blasted off to GoldWood.

* * *

'Juno is a damn idiot' Vela though 'He forgot the guns' She continued in her mind.

Vela walked to the gun room and grabbed a Tri-Rocked, Homing Missile Launcher, and Sniper.

"You need any guns?" She asked the new recruit.

"No, I have my own." He replied while standing tall.

Lupus hopped towards the gun room and put a few guns in a case and bolted back to his ship.

"Follow me, you're taking my ship since Juno abruptly left, you'll have your own ship- soon." Vela said annoyed.

The new recruit followed vela and flew with her to GoldWood.

they landed by Lupus's ship, which was landed by Juno's.

Juno was freaking out because he had no guns.

"Here, genius" Vela said, tossing him a basic jet force pistol.

Juno Grunted then ran off.

Vela, Lupus, and the new recruit followed, they approached a tribal town with a huge war-seeming-battle going on.

Juno leapt in and shot three ants in the face, and one tribals ear off.

Vela did a facepalm while the new recruit snuck into battle and shot out 16 drones, a sniper, and bomber; with only 7 shots.

Vela looked at him amusingly as the drones noticed him and focused towards him, for they already shot out Juno.

The new recruit handled this fearlessly, he took out a stranger dagger-like-short laser sword (laser dagger.) and took out of them out ninja-like, and for the last few, hug seemingly hugged one, backflipped, pressed a button and made them explode, sending ant-brains everywhere.

He afterwards took out a glowing orb, and threw it towards the ground violently, a flash filled everyone's eyes. Screeching could be heard in the background. When the flash ended the remaining ants were replaced with piles of ash. Everything, and one else was safe. He walked up to juno and poured Gemini units onto him. He stood up and walked off grumpily.

"What a grump" Vela said as he walked off.

"So, Good Job, um... I never got your name... Your name is..." Vela questioned.

"My name, is Dreah." The new recruit said embarrassingly.

"Dreah... ?" Vela Giggled. "What a funny name" She burst out laughing while saying.

"C-Come one Lupus..." She said giggling.

Lupus, who was sitting there licking himself the whole time followed Vela to set off for next tribal town, to rescue.

"Hey Whats so funny about my name!?" Dreah said Sheepishly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It had some action! and now we know his name- his weird, funny, name. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
